


The Sky's the Limit

by fields_of_falafel



Series: The Misadventures of the Modern Hams [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meeting, Multi, all i listened to while i wrote this was great comet so take that as you will, where's peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton meets Eliza Schuyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky's the Limit

Alexander Hamilton had never been to a party. It’s not like there were many parties in Nevis and Washington wasn’t the kind of person to throw a party. Actually, this wasn’t even a party, this was really just a fancy fundraiser but there were definitely some soldiers here that thought it was more of a party.

He wasn’t completely sure if he liked it yet, whether it was a party or not. Honestly, he was wandering around aimlessly. Yes, there was no end to the important people he could talk to, and yes, there was no end to the booze but he wasn’t particularly interested in any of that right now. He had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and he didn’t know why.

Maybe it was caused by the fact that neither John nor Laf were with him. John had gone to South Carolina on a mission from Washington and Laf had gone back to France for a couple of weeks to talk to the king (which really meant he was going to visit Adrienne). It probably wasn’t the cause of the knot in his stomach, but he still missed them.

He scanned the room for the millionth time that night, not looking for anything at all and everything at once. He caught the eyes of a woman across the room who he’d noticed a couple of times. She’d been stealing glances at him all night and he had to admit, he was interested. She wasn’t like the other girls he’d seen, who’d duck their eyes shyly when he met their gaze. No, she met him plainly and he knew it was only a matter of time until she walked over.

He didn’t have to wait long.

Less than a minute later she was striding over to him, her champagne glass firm in her hand.

“My name is Angelica Schuyler.” She said confidently with a hint of a smile.

“Alexander Hamilton.”

“Hamilton.” She raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t heard that name before. Where are you from?”

He panicked internally, but waved the question away like it was nothing. “Schuyler? As in the daughter of Philip Schuyler?”

She raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. “Yes, he’s my father.”

Alex studied her for a moment and she did the same to him.

“You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.”

She seemed just a little surprised but responded, “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

Before she finished her sentence he said, “You’re like me.” An eyebrow twitched. “You’re never satisfied.”

“Is that right?”

“I have never been satisfied.”

She studied him for a minute, and for just a moment it was only the two of them in the room. They studied each other like they were enemies but really they were just testing each other, to see if they were smarter than the other. Both of them were surprised to find that they felt like equals, which was something neither of them had experienced before. And then, quite suddenly, Alex saw Angelica close off and her eyes grow colder.

“Forgive me, I meant to say my name is Angelica Schuyler Church.” She made a point of showing the diamond ring on her right hand.

“You’re married.”

“For over a year now.”

Before Alex could get a word in she said, “Follow me.”

“Where are you taking me?” He looked around the crowded room.

“I’m about to change your life.” She said with a smile.

A petite black-haired girl in a blue dress came into view at the end of the room, standing shyly. There was a champagne glass in her hand but it was full to the rim. Her other hand was balled in the fabric of her dress, squeezing it every once in a while. Her eyes were downcast, though they lifted briefly when other people approached her. This was the case with Alex and Angelica.

Her dark eyes met Alex’s with curiosity, causing his mouth to turn into a smile. This girl was different, just like Angelica.

After a nudge from Angelica the girl spoke. “Elizabeth Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

He side-eyed Angelica. “Schuyler?”

She smiled. “My sister.”

“Thank you for all of your service.” It seemed like she couldn’t get the words out fast enough.

He smiled wider. He liked this girl and her smile, and the way her eyes met his. “If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”

Angelica let her arm rest on Elizabeth’s shoulder for a minute before walking away. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“You can call me Eliza.” She said delicately, offering a small smile.

“I’m Alexander Hamilton, but you can call me Alex.”

Eliza gazed out at the couples dancing in the middle of the room and quickly turned her gaze back to Alex.

“Alexander, would you like to dance?”

He smiled. “I’d love to,” and took her hand.

It felt like something out of a princess movie, for both of them. Eliza was like . . . no one he’d ever met before. She was light on her feet, but she had a certain grounded quality. She held herself with poise, but there was some girlish clumsiness hidden underneath. Her eyes met his plainly, just like her sister, but there wasn’t the same calculating look in her eye. She was gentler, kinder, softer. 

Before he knew it she was leading him outside, onto one of the mansion’s many balconies. Alex learned that Eliza was more amazing than he ever could’ve imagined, and hung onto every word that fell from her lips. She talked about her sisters, her parents, the war, the night sky, music, every topic imaginable under the moonlight. She asked Alex about his work for Washington, about how the war was going, what it was like to sleep in a tent each night. She was so curious and full of life that Alex didn’t even mind, although this night was supposed to be a night away from the war.

Slowly, the noise from the main room began to fade as Alex and Eliza talked well into the night. Neither of them noticed the time slip by, not until Eliza’s mother came out onto their balcony.

“Eliza, it’s two in the morning! I thought you’d be in bed by now.” She said, but she didn’t sound particularly mad.

“I . . . uhm,” Eliza vaguely gestured to Alex. He gave a little wave.

“I recognize you, you’re Washington’s aide.” She looked at both of them for another moment before saying, “You’re lucky that your father didn’t catch you two. Hamilton, it was nice to meet you and Eliza, you should probably be getting to bed soon.”

Alex thought it was an awfully nice way of her saying ‘get out of my house’ and turned to Eliza.

“I guess I should be heading back.” He glanced at the door, but he really didn’t want to leave.

“We’ll see each other again.” She promised and for some reason, he believed her.

She leaned over shyly and pecked him on the cheek. He felt his cheek burn under her quick touch and smiled as she pulled herself away.

“I’m looking forward to seeing you again, Miss Schuyler.”

Eliza smiled softly. “Me too.”

Alex left the Schuyler mansion and went back to his tent, where he was reminded once again that John and Laf were gone. He wasn’t bitter, and the evening had turned out much more enjoyable than he thought.

Two days later Washington’s camp was on the move again and Alex didn’t get a chance to see Eliza again. He left Albany without seeing her again.

Eliza was lovesick after he left. Angelica told him that he was no good, just leaving like that, but Eliza didn’t believe that. She’d give him a second chance if she ever saw him again. No matter what Angelica said, she couldn’t help but hope that she would.

**Author's Note:**

> noah fence but ham is lowkey a whore and angelica is a Very Protective older sister


End file.
